xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Muscle Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the muscular structure of oneself or others. Variation of Body Manipulation. Also Called *Muscle Alteration/Control *Myokinesis Capabilities The user has complete control over the muscles of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them, including altering muscle tissue itself, its development, increase/decrease muscle mass/strength and thus stamina, flexibility, reflexes, etc. They can move muscles without or keep them from moving, cause them to over or under-react to nerve-impulses, etc. User can cause/remove any muscle related ailments/diseases or cause muscles to react so violently they rip the tendons from their connections, snap bones or are themselves damaged Applications *100 Percent Muscle Usage/Enhanced Muscle Usage *Death Inducement by expanding muscles until they snap vital bones, explode, or crush themselves under their own weight. *Motor-Skill Manipulation by controlling muscles. *Muscle Mass Enhancement **Increase Strength, Flexibility, Endurance, Reflexes, Stamina and Speed. *Muscle Mass Weakening *Mutilation by tearing muscles in the opponent's body. *Muting *Prehensile Muscles By expanding/contracting muscles. **Tentacle Extension ***Tendril Generation *Strength Absorption Associations *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation **Bone Manipulation **Cardiology Manipulation **Connective Tissue Manipulation **Joint Manipulation **Skin Manipulation Limitations *If used many times, it can cause a cut in the muscle, known as heller myotomy. *If used many times, muscle might tear. *If used too many times, muscle cramps may occur. *Increase in muscle may decrease speed due to increased mass. *Increase in the muscle may weaken it's resistance from strain. *May be limited to manipulating the muscles of others or only themselves. Known Users Gallery image Ikkaku.jpg|Ikkaku Madarame Uses his muscles to fix his arm (Bleach) File:Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) using Body Revival Technique to activate cells, healing his body by manipulating the muscle's "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle, which also makes his body stronger in response. Bane_DC_Comics_Character.png|Bane (DC Comics) Vilgax (Ben 10).jpg|Vilgax (Ben 10) HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) Doomsday_2.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) has the power grow stronger every time that he is killed. Gentlepowers.jpg|Gentle (Marvel Comics) in his manipulated form. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) bulking his muscles to 120% power. BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks.png|Most Super Saiyans such as Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) can ascend into an ultra state when not only their powers increase, but their muscles too. Suigetsu replacement.png|Suigetsu (Naruto) can manipulate his own watery body to increase muscle mass. Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) can increase his muscles. Roronoa Zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) can use pure muscle to pump up his arms. File:Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) using Jio-Ken to store up his chi from his youth, which would allow him to return to his prime when he is older. Medaka Kurokami.png|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) have absolute control over all her muscles, making possible to cancel involuntary reflexes. Muscular_Color.png|Muscular (Boku No Hero Academia) posses a quirk called Muscle Argument which allows him to change and increase the size and mass of his muscle fibers and coat his body parts, modifying his strength and endurance. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers